


Matchmaker

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: After you spend the night at the Drake House while you were babysitting Cassie, you saw someone in the morning you only saw in pictures before.





	1. Chapter 1

A few days ago Elena had ask you over the phone if you could babysit Cassie, because she wanted to go out for dinner with Nate. You said yes, that little 4 year old was your weekly source of happiness. You came over once a week for a visit, to chat with your old friend Elena, and while you talked, Cassie would always play nearby, and waited for you to go join her.

She always asked her parents when would you come over again, because she really liked you, you were very kind and funny and she thought that you were pretty too, and she always said that when she grew up, she wants to be like you. She would always ask for your opinion if she got a new dress or a pair of shoes, and when she found out what was your favourite colour, suddenly it was her favourite too.

You thought that it was incredibly cute, and you felt flattered that she loved you this much, that practically she thought of you as a role model.

But you weren’t the only one she looked up to. She would always point to a picture on the wall, where she was with her uncle, Nate’s older brother, Sam. Both of them were having huge smiles on their faces, Cassie sitting on Sam’s lap and they were eating ice cream. You’ve actually never met him before, because he was travelling a lot with Sully, but every time you looked at that picture you couldn’t help the smile that always form on your lips.

That picture practically radiated happiness, with cute Cassie and that handsome uncle of hers, and remembering how she always talked about him, saying how great he was, it really started to bother you that you never had the chance to meet him.

When you knocked on the door, you heard a squeal from inside and you grinned widely. Suddenly the door opened with a giggling Cassie behind it.

“Y/N!” - she threw out her arms and you bent down to pick her up.

“Hey princess, how are you?” you asked as you kissed her cheek.

“Can we watch The little mermaid, please!” - she pleaded as she tugged at a lock of your hair playfully.

“Again?! You’ve seen that movie like 50 times already!” - you heard Nate say as he walked out of the kitchen to greet you.

He leaned over and you kissed each other on the cheek, then he ruffled his daughter’s hair.

“Of course we can watch it, then we can watch Beauty and the Beast, we can even have a Disney Marathon if you want.” - you suggested.

“Yay!” she squeled and buried her face in your neck as she hugged you.

You laughed along with Nate, then you noticed as Elena came down the stairs.

You let out an impressed whistle when you noticed her elegant blue dress and her make up.

“Oh hello there.” - Nate purred as she walked over.

Elena and you giggled and you greeted each other with a hug and with a kiss on the cheek too.

“Mommy you look like a princess!” - Cassie exclaimed happily.

“Thank you, sweetie.” - Elena poked her nose then looked at you. - “Okay the fridge is full, you two can eat anything you want, but Cassie, you have to be good for Y/N okay, do everything she says.”

You rolled your eyes.

“I mean it’s not like I haven’t babysit her before… ”

Cassie nodded.

“We’re a good team!” - she said confidently and you held up your hand for her for a high five.

She slapped your palm with hers louldly and the four of you laughed.

“Okay, well then have fun!” - said Nate as he and Elena gave a kiss to Cassie and they left you in the house.

“Okay, wanna eat first or we should start with the movie?” - you asked her as you put her down and you threw your bag in a nearby chair.

“Both!”

You let out a gasp and you put your hand on your chest dramatically.

“Girl, you sure you can’t read minds?”

Cassie laughed out loud and followed you into the kitchen to grab some food for the movie.

Soon, you were both snuggled up in the couch, with a big bowl of ice cream and two spoons. You both would sing along to the songs and sometimes you would say the dialogues to each other giggling when one of you messed up.

When the third Disney movie was on, you felt your eyes getting heavier and heavier, and soon you fall asleep.

Sam wanted to surprise his brother, sister in law and niece by visiting them. Him and Sully weren’t supposed to come home for another two weeks, but the job went smoother than expected and now he was on his way to his brother’s house.

Well, it was a little after 9 pm so it’s really gonna be a surprise visit. He tought that maybe he should go to a hotel first, and visit in the morning, but decided against it. After all, Nate had given him a key to the house so he could go there anytime he wanted.

So with that thought he walked up to the house, opened the door and went in.

It was pretty quiet and dark inside. He found it strange, usually both Nate and Elena were still up at this time, and sometimes Cassie too.

When he walked further inside, he noticed that the tv was on, it was the only thing that made noise or gave light. He looked around but didn’t see anyone.

‘Hmm, maybe they forgot to turn it off?’ - he thought and smiled when he noticed that it was the Lion King.

He started to walk towards the couch, and when he went around it to sit down he jumped a little when he saw two figures sleeping on it. Both of them were laying on their sides. He recognised Cassie but didn’t recognise the woman behind her. One of her arms was around Cassie, and Cassie was holding into her hand in her sleep.

Sam caught himself smiling at the sight and he sat down in the armchair, his gaze flicking from the movie to the sleeping figures, then back again constantly.

When his focus was on the movie he heard a gasp and his head snapped to the couch. He saw as Cassie was looking at him with wide eyes. He grinned at her and when he saw that she was about to squeal at him as she usually did when they meet, he put his forefinger on his lips to stop her.

He stood up and walked quietly in front of the couch and kneeled down. Cassie reached out her hands and he leaned over her to give her a hug.

“Hey, Princess.” - he wishpered and heard her giggle.

“Uncle Sammy! I didn’t know you were coming home!” - she whispered back as they let go of each other.

“I wanted to surprise you.” - he smiled at her. - “Where are you parents?”

“They went out for dinner.”

Sam nodded then looked at you.

“And who is she?”

Cassie looked at you too then turned back to Sam with a big smile.

“Oh! She’s Y/N, mommy’s friend and mine too, she’s so funny and smart and kind and she’s so prettyyy!” - she rambled and Sam chuckled at her.

“Oh really?” - he noticed that you were ptetty that’s for sure. - “Tell me more about her.”

And so she began telling her uncle how she met you and what things you do when you two are together.

Sam felt himself smiling as his niece practically praised you, and his eyes constantly travelled to you. It was nice hearing how good you are with Cassie and seeing her happy made him happy too.

When he noticed that Cassie started to talk slower and her eyes shutting for a few seconds every now and then he told her to go back to sleep. She practically fell asleep on command he caressed her hair with a smile.

You jolted awake when you heard loud giggling.

You sat up on the couch and turned your head towards the kitchen. You saw Cassie sitting at the table and another figure was making pancakes. You narrowed your eyes and they instantly widened when you recognied the man from the picture.

Handsome Sam.

Both of them looked at you when they saw as your head popped out from behind the couch.

Messy hair, sleepy face, confused eyes.

And Sam felt himself grinning.

He held up a plate of pancakes for you.

“Want some?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Want some?” - Sam asked you with a smile.You stared at him for a few seconds with wide eyes.

‘Oh my god, he’s speaking to me!’

“Uhm… uhh… yeah, sure.” - you answered, still too tired to form normal sentences. 

You stretched yourself out, then got up from the couch and shyly walked to the kitchen table to sit next to Cassie.

“Uncle Sammy makes the best pancakes, you’re gonna love them!” - she exclaimed happily as she ate.

Sam had his back to you, but you heard him chuckle at his niece’s words. You watched as he put some pancakes on a plate and turn to you.

“Is that so?” - you asked Cassie, while you threw your hair over one shoulder and started to comb your hair with your fingers.

“Mhm.” - she answered with her mouth full and she gave you a thumbs up.

You laughed along with Sam and he put the plate in front of you.

“Bon apetit.” - he said with a big smile and you saw as his eyes travelled from your face to your hair, watching as your fingers ran through your locks.

“Thank you.” - you said and cleared your throat as you pulled the plate closer to you and let your hair fall into your face to hide your blushing cheeks.

“It does smell good.” - you looked up at him briefly and he gave you big grin.

“I hope they’re taste good too, its been a while since I last made pancakes.” - he said and he too sat down at the table with a plate.

Sam watched as you took a bite and saw as your eyes grew wider.

“Wow, Cassie was right, this is good.” - you smiled at him shyly and continued to eat.

“I’m glad you like it.” - he returned your smile and he started to eat too.

“Where’s Nate and Elena?” - you asked Sam.

“Oh, uhm, when they came home, and found out I was here, they asked me to babysit Cassie, so they can go somewhere for the weekend, you know… for some alone time.”

You nodded but Cassie frowned at his uncle.

“But uncle Sammy, it was you who told them to go, and suggested that you will stay here with me.”

Sam sent a warning look at his niece, so Cassie stopped talking. You didn’t notice this, and you smiled at Sam.

“Aww, that’s so sweet. I bet you missed Cassie a lot, you barely see her.”

“Oh, yeah I did.” - Sam answered while he was still looking at his niece with the same expression.

He saw as Cassie blushed and tried to hide her giggles and he rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep himself from smiling.

After a few seconds of silence Sam asked you.

“So how do you know my brother?”

“I met him through Elena, I worked with her for a newspaper. She wrote the articles and I delivered the photos.”

“Oh, so you’re a photographer?”

“Mhm.”

“And where are you working now?”

You rolled your eyes.

“Ugh, I work for a fashion magazine now.” - you answered as you made a face.

Sam laughed.

“And you don’t like it?”

“Oh, I absolutely love taking pictures of women who are always complaining about how uncomfortable the dresses they’re wearing are, and how tired they are because they spent hours sitting in a chair while their make-up and hair was being done… Dream job.” - you replied sarcastically.

“So why don’t you go somewhere else?”

“They pay me good.” - you shrugged, and took the last bite of your pancake. - “Thank you for the breakfast, it was delicious.” - you smiled at Sam.

“Anytime.” - he sent you a wink with a smile.

Your heart skipped a beat at that and you looked down quickly to hide your blushing cheeks.

“So, uhm… I’m gonna go now, so you two can catch up.” - you said as you stood up quickly.

Sam’s smile disappeared.

“Oh, you have to go to work?”

“Uhm, no, I just don’t want to be a bother, I mean, when was the last time you two saw each other?” - you pointed between the two of them.

“Oh, you don’t have to leave because of that!” - Sam replied quickly. - “I mean, Cassie said she loves spending time with you, and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you’d stay.” - then he gave his niece a pointed look. - “Right, Cassie?”

Cassie’s eyes widened.

“Yes!” - she answered a little too loud, then she turned to you. - “Stay with us, please!” - she looked at you with pleading eyes.

You smiled at her and then looked at Sam.

“You sure, you don’t mind it?”

“Of course not.”

“Okay.” - you answered and you made your way to the fridge.

“Yay!” - Cassie exclaimed and Sam let out a sigh of relief.

You poured yourself a glass of orange juice and turned to the four year old.

“So what do you want to do today?”

“I want ice-cream!”

You pointed at her with wide eyes.

“Girl! Telepathy!”

She laughed out loud and Sam looked at the two of you in disbelief, but with a grin on his face.

“You just ate pancakes and now you want ice-cream?”

“Yes.” - both of you answered at the same time.

He looked over to the living room. He saw the box of the ice cream you ate last night on the coffee table. He shook his head with a chuckle. He held up his hands in defence.

“Your wish is my command.” - he said as he stood up.

You helped him clear the table, then the three of you left the house and started walking to the nearest ice-cream shop. It was red when you arrived at a crossing, and Sam reached out for Cassie’s hand. She grabbed it and he looked down at her with a smile, but then he noticed that with her other hand she was holding on to you too. He looked at you, but you were looking forward, waiting for the lamp to turn green. He bit his lip to hide his smile.

A few minutes later you were at the shop, deciding what flavor to get.

“I think I’ll have chocolate and hazel-nut…” - you said as you were staring at the counter.

“Me too!” - Cassie looked up at Sam.

“Oh, wait no! I want coconut and yogurt.” - you changed your mind.

Cassie looked at her uncle again.

“Me too!”

Sam looked at his niece then at you in question, and you shrugged your shoulders with a grin. Sam shook his head smiling and asked for the three ice-creams. Meanwhile you reached for your purse, but Sam stopped you.

“Oh, no, I got it.”

“You sure?” - you asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

“Thanks.” - you beamed at him and he felt as his heart fluttered in his chest. 

Then you felt as Cassie was tugging at your shirt.

“Y/N, look!”

You turned to her and let her to lead you to the wall to look at the pictures of some really impressive ice-cream designs.When Sam gave the money to the assistant, who was a teenage girl, she leaned a little closer to him with a smile.

“You have a beautiful family.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but no words came out. He looked back at you and Cassie, then turned back to the girl with a warm smile.

“Thank you.”

On the way back to the house, after you finished your ice-creams and Sam was talking about his latest trip, you stopped walking and turned your head to the side. Sam and Cassie stopped too and looked at you in question.

“What’s wro…?”

“Shhh!” - you cut Sam off and put your forefinger on your lips in warning.

Your eyes widened when you heard the noise again.

“Did you guys hear that?” - you asked as you started walking towards a green area full of trees and bushes.

“Hear what?” - Cassie asked as they followed you.

As you walked further towards the noises, they started hearing some kind of whining sound too. You looked behind a bush and gasped.

“Oh no!”

Sam saw as you hurried to a brown sack and quickly crouched down next to it. You opened it and pulled out a golden retriever puppy.

“Aww, uncle Sammy, look!” - Cassie exclaimed and she wanted to run to you, but Sam held her back.

“Wait, maybe it’s sick.” - he warned her.

You examined the puppy, and said.

“She looks healthy, her fur is clean and she doesn’t have any wounds.” - you hugged the puppy close to you and walked to Sam and Cassie.

“Can we keep it?” - Cassie asked excitedly.

“Uhm, I don’t think your father’s gonna agree to it.” - Sam said as he petted the dog, which was still in your arms.

“He said that he wants a dog too, we only have to convince mommy!” - she said as she reached for the puppy too.

You looked at Sam with a pout and he tried to hold back his smile but failed.

“Okay, we’re gonna bring her home, and they’ll decide.”

“Yes!” - Cassie exclaimed as you gave her the dog. - “Can we name it Vicky?” 

“Oh, I’m sure Sully will love that.” - Sam grinned.


End file.
